


How they became friends (fnaf fanfic)

by thechubby (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thechubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the withered and the new became friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. friends with the withered

**Author's Note:**

> In the story they're all androids, but BB looks the same except less shiny and more humanized and still a bit chubby.

Foxy sighed as he sat down in on of the new party rooms carousel's edge. His long red hair went to his knees. His black pants and pirate coat were ripped up. His white button up shirt didn't look at all white,the only thing that was in good shape was his eye patch. Why was he sad you ask? He has been thinking of things way to much and it gave him stress. The animatronic slumped a bit as he looked at the camera which wasn't turned on yet. Well it was 11:50 so it made it since that the camera wasn't on yet. Foxy sighed again as he he lifted his eye patch and rubbed his eye with his only hand. He felt something wet on his eye. "Hmm?", he though for himself as he felt tears falling down on his face. He was crying. He sniffed as he rubbed the tears away and put his head on his hands. He felt so miserable.

"Hello", said a young voice. Foxy looked up to see Balloon Boy. "Oh...hey there lad", Foxy mumbled. "Hi", Balloon boy grinned but frowned when he saw tear stains on Foxy's face. Foxy put down his eye patch and stared at BB. "Something the matter lad...oh yeah ye don't need to worry of ol' foxy", Foxy sighed as he noticed that BB saw his tear stains down his face. BB frowned even more as Foxy looked down to the floor. Foxy didn't seemed to notice, somehow, that BB grabbed Foxy's hand and wrapped a balloon string on him and a red balloon was attached to the other end of the string. Foxy looked up at the balloon and to BB. BB just smiled and walked back to his position as it was 11:56. Foxy looked at the balloon and smiled a bit as he went back to spare parts room.

At the spare parts room, there were his friends and boyfriend. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Chica had a yellow dress and words on it that said 'Let's eat!'. She had blonde bob cut style hair and strawberry eye color and yellow slip on shoes. Bonnie on the other hand was bandaged all around his face, dark purple dreadlocks, what appears like red eyes, a purple vest over a button up white shirt, black pants and purple tennie shoes. Finally Foxy's boyfriend, Freddy with brown slicked back hair,forest green eyes, white button up shirt, black smooth pants, and black formal shoes.

"Hey", they all said as Foxy walked in and the clock struck 12:00. "Hey", Foxy smiled as he sat next to Freddy. "Where did you get that balloon?", Freddy asked. "From BB", Foxy said as he played with the balloon as the three laughed a little. "It is a pretty balloon", Chica smiled at the balloon as they heard the door open. They all faced the door confused who would be checking on them. It was no other than BB himself with three other Balloons. "Hello", BB grinned "Hi...?", the three questioned as Foxy waved. BB walked to Chica and Bonnie first and gave Chica a yellow balloon which BB wrapped the string on her arm and helped Bonnie with the purple balloon to get the string on his hand. Then he walked to Freddy and wrapped the string from a brown balloon around Freddy's arm.

"Thanks"", they all smiled or Bonnie tried to. BB waved as he walked out and closed the door. They all looked at their balloons and like a kitten to a yarn they played with their balloons


	2. Jeremy the Jumpy one part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Jeremy's time to shine in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I didn't think anyone would even read my story thank ya kindly and I'll try my best to update the story often

Jeremy Fitzgerald was his name. Not quiet the one who should have taken the security job at the new Freddy fazbears. His Brown fluffy hair was even more fluffy since he hasn't brushed it in a while. His forest green eyes were a bit dull since he couldn't get sleep at all and his tan skin was a bit pale from the lack of sleep. He was slumped in the office. Checking and winding the music box often. He actually like the soft music coming from the music and even sometimes humming it. Sometimes he would squeak the nose of toy Freddy's nose for some comfort while on the job.Why is he staying on this job and not complaining?The world may never know. He sighed as he set the tablet down and rubbed his eyes. Then he noticed something awful.

He forgot to wind up the music box.

His eyes started to water as he heard he fast winding of the music box and he knew this is it for him. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head between. He heard the music stop and he heard the running footsteps. He sniffed as he thought for a final wish to hum the music box's melody. He sighed sadly but smiled as he began to hum the melody of the music box. The running footsteps seemed to soften a bit, but Jeremy took no notice of this as he continue to hum as more and more tears fell down his face.

Another humming was heard which surprised Jeremy as he looked op and fell backwards with a squeak. Marionette was right in front of him and he was the one who was humming. Jeremy held his head as he murmured, "ow ow ow ow" "You okay?", A guys voice called out looked up and slowly Jeremy looked up to see Mari(nickname) holding out a hand for Jeremy. Marionette wore a mask, albino hair, white button up shirt, black fingerless gloves, black slick pants, and leather shoes. "I-I'm okay", Jeremy mumbled as he grabbed Mari's hand and Mari helped him up as he dust off Jeremy. "Are you sure that you're alright?", Mari asked, with a bit of concern. Jeremy was surprised of this as he nodded. "Good...can you ah hum the music again?", Mari asked as he looked down at Jeremy. "O-Oh yeah s-sure", Jeremy shaken-ed a bit as he slowly hummed.

Mari grinned a bit under his mask as he closed his eyes and hummed along with Jeremy. Jeremy noticed that he was hearing someone coming through the vents which caused him to shake even more. "Hmm?", Mari seemed to notice Jeremy's shaking as he too heard that someone was coming though the vent. Then there was some static in the vents. Both of them know who it was as a tall android came out of the vents with a pink destroyed skirt, white button up shirt, small male facial features, shoulder length hair, forest green eyes, white gloves, very tan skin, and black slip on shoes.There was what seemed like a second endo skeleton head on their shoulder with one yellow eyeball. It was the mangle. A transgender android and about an inch taller than Mari. What was Mangle gonna do here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short ya'll I'll make the part 2 of this chapter don't ya worry now. It'll be longer than this one.


	3. Jeremy the jumpy on part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mangle joins in with Mari and Jeremy for some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright, things are going down for me in life so don't be expecting me to update often okay? My girlfriend might break up with me today anyways....

Mangle smiled a bit at Jeremy. "Hello there", Mangle said. Jeremy couldn't pin-point if Mangle's voice sounded more of male or female. "H-Hi", Jeremy shook a bit. "You have no reason to be scared of me, Jeremy", Mangle grinned. "H-How...?", Jeremy asked. "I know lots of things about you Jeremy. I'm programmed to the police network and seen every file there has ever been in the country and I've seen many people's face in the network too. And one of them is you Mr.Fitzgerald. You have a quiet a history of criminals which surprises me why you even got hired for a security gourd." Mari was surprised of this as Jeremy stared on the floor. "T-That's in the past....I know what I've done and it felt horrible. I-I can't believe I even did those things to them...now they can't forgive me now... because ...", Jeremy didn't want to say. "You murdered them", Mangle finished as Jeremy broke down and fell down to the floor. 

"It's all my f-fault... I-I could've stop, but I was a monster..", He cried as Mangle and Mari sat next to him. Mangle was quite surprised to find that a killer was crying. "It wasn't my fault. He always makes me do it", Jeremy murmured as one of his eyes turned black with red iris inside, but quickly turned back to normal. Mari and Mangle noticed this. "Whose he?", Mari asked. "His name is P.V., or at least what he forces me to call him.", he mumbled as he brought his knees closer to his chest. "I'm scared that he'll take over again and hurt others.", he said as both of his eyes turned black with red inside but back again. He rubbed his forehead. "It's really hard to control him... he's strong and I... I'm just a coward", Jeremy sniffed. Mari seemed a bit saddened on how Jeremy was acting. Surprisingly, Mangle picked up Jeremy up and sat him on their lap. "Now don't say that you're a coward, how many times were you able to stop him", Mangle asked. "That doe-" Jeremy started. "How many time were you able to stop him", Mangle asked again. Jeremy thought for a moment. "Many times", he responded. "How many time were he able to break free?", Mangle cocked their head. "4 times...", Jeremy looked down. "That means that you are stronger. Maybe not in appearance, but in heart", Mangle said as they pointed at Jeremy chest where the heart. He smiled a bit. "Thanks M-", suddenly Jeremy froze. He made another grave mistake to let his guard down. Black sparks surrounded him as Jeremy screamed as he stood up quickly and cried as his eyes turned back from before. "Jeremy?!", Mari shot up and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy slapped Mari's hand away. "S̗̹t̮̘̙̺̖a͖̫̝͙ͅy̩̯͖̬ ͙ͅ ̫̮͙ḁ͕̼͇͕̱w̝̱̜͚a͚y̰̞͖̼̹", Jeremy said in a demonic voice. Mari flinched back. He breathed heavily "Get away from me", Jeremy's normal voice said "H͎̗̖̀o̼̩̦̲͎̹w̺̰̣̮̝̪ ̢̯͚̞c̙̣͖̬àn͉̥̣͓͢ ̜̫͙̬̯ͅI̝̹̠̬͔̙͕͠ ͘ͅi̻̹͉͉͎̮f̶ ̛̬̗Ḭ'͔̻͖̖̼̳̖m̲̫̰̬̰̗ͅ ͓͖̭̥ý̖̯̝̱͍̱o̵͔̱̯͈̩u͖̜̞̖̗̜͍?̷͚̣̤͕", The demonic voice said back "Y-You stay away. You're not welcome here" "H̵e͔̹̬͚h̠ͅḛh͎̞͙̹̠e͖͠ ̘̥͔̕y̖̥̱͠o̩̘͠u̺͇̳̲͓̞̼'̩̣̺r͈̺̭̺̮̠e͙̰̖ ͇̹̩̠̭͕w͈͍̮̼̮é͍̠̖̼͇̰a̛̹̺̙̫k̭̫ ̤͖͓͢J̞͍̰̠̦̱͜e̻̤̩̰̙͍̕ŕ̯͚e͎͔͕̟̟͉̯͘m̬̝̦y̺̦͔̠͕͘ ̞̤͜y̵̗̝o̗͇̼̞̩̜ṵ̳̟̼ ̜̙̳̗̳͙͞c͕͖̰͠ạ̥̥n'̝͖̥͚t̰̮ ̶̬̯̻̜͖̭ͅd͕̗̀o̝̤̫̥̮̣ ̙̻̟̠a͎̥̜͎n͙̤͞y̴̞̼̗͔̘͖̲t͎̞̭̮̟̗h͏̝̭̼̩̬̞i̕n͏̦g͍̗̖" "....Yes I can do something.... I'm not a coward", Jeremy grinned as the demonic voice seem to yelp. "T͎̦͓̫̜h͞e͟ ́h̶̲̘̞̱e͎͇̫̟̱l̨̬̳͈͓̦͓ͅl̛̙ ̸̳̼͕̣͙͔̟a̟͙r̤͕̮̳e͉̦ ̢͔͕̭y̭̺͓̯͖͙ͅơ̥̼u͕̱̘͜ ͟d̻͔͘o͉ị̡͙͈̘̞̤͎n̖̼̫̺͓̦g̩͍̥̥̠͔͈?̤̰!̢̹͓̝̳̜̹̳S̛̱͕̩t͞o͏͙̫͔͍̬p̠̗̬̲̕ ̢̩͔i̵͔̜͙͔ṱ͘!͍̹̝͙͈́" "No. I'm better than you!", Jeremy said as the sparks flared up and disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal. Jeremy breathed heavily as he stared at Mangle and Mari with surprised faces. He grinned at them as his eyes rolled up and fell backwards. "Jeremy!", they hurried to Jeremy as Mangle knelled down and put Jeremy's head on their lap. Jeremy did a little snores as Mangle and Mari chuckled. Mangle kissed Jeremy's forehead as Jeremy smiled in his sleep


	4. The toy and old androids have a nice catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB takes the old androids with the new to hang out a bit and a new character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I haven't updated in a long while sorry for the wait guys

Today was a day where Fazbears pizzeria was the only time they closed up. Some problems have been going and everyone left for the day after finishing fixing the problems, heck even Jeremy got the day off. But that doesn't mean the androids can't move around after they all left...

"Hello?", BB asked as he peeked in through the parts rooms. The old androids looked up. "Hey BB", They all said. "Hi!", BB grinned as he walked in and tugged on Foxy's hand. "Do you want to take me some where?", Foxy asked as he got up from the floor. BB nodded as he walked to the others and tugged on their hands too. "Us to?", Chica asked. BB nodded. "Ok", Freddy smiled as they all got up , well Chica helped Bonnie and led him with the others. 

They all followed BB to one of the party rooms where they found the toy animatronics. Toy chica (Chime) with a blond pixie hair cut, blue eyes, a white crop top that had "Let's party!" on it, orange sneakers,and pink booty shorts. Toy Freddy (Fredrick) with brown curtained hair style, blue eyes, a white button up shirt with a brown coat over it with a bow tie, black baggy pants, and black shoes; he is a bit chubby. Toy Bonnie (Benny) with hi-top fade blue hair (Hey it was in between the 80's and 90's), a bit of dark skin like Bonnie, a white button up shirt with a blue coat over it, light blue baggy jeans and black shoes. Marionette and Mangle where there too with Mangle hugging Fredrick from behind and chin on top of Fredrick's head. Fredrick was blushing a bit because he was sitting on Mangle's lap.

The toys looked up when BB said,"Hello" "Oh hey!", Chime squealed as she ran towards Chica and hugged her. "Oh..hey", Chica smiled a bit. "Oh hey Freddy!", Fredrick waved. "Oh hi", he waved back as he held hands with Foxy. The other smiled a bit as the two headed towards Mangle and Fredrick. "Easy there", Benny helped Bonnie to a seat before he falls over like last time. "Thanks", Bonnie nodded. The marionette leaned on a wall and chuckled at the others as they began talking. Mari sighed a bit of looking Chime and Benny sitting close, Foxy and Freddy, Mangle and Fredrick, and Bonnie with Chica, he was wishing that he was here. 

BB noticed Mari's sigh. He clapped his hands as he got why Mari was so sad. He walked towards Mari and pulled on the other's pants. "Hmm? Yes BB?", He asked as he knelled down to BB's height. BB whispered something in Mari's ear. "Oh really?", Mari exclaimed as he shot up. BB nodded, grinning, taking Mari's hand and taking him to the stage. BB let go of the others hand and tried to get on the stage. Mari chuckled as he gave BB a little push and BB nodded.BB cleared his throat.

"Goldie, I brought you a balloon", BB smiled as he took a golden balloon out of no where. There was silence for a moment. A small mist started to appear and than stood a figure. There stood Golden Freddy (Finn) with a bit long dirty blond messy hair, a golden button up shirt with a blue bow tie, black eyes, golden pants and black shoes. Finn was smiling a bit as he took the balloon from BB. "Thank you", he said silently as BB giggled. BB left the stage and went with the others. Finn looked at Mari. Mari went up to the stage with Finn. Face to face.

Mari hugged Finn."I missed you too", Finn said as he hugged back. They faced each other still in each others arms. Finn pushed Mari's mask up to show Mari's lips.He kissed them and Mari kissed back. They went back and Mari put down the mask again. "Let's go with the others", Finn said as both of them went down from the stage. Mari held hands with Finn and went with their friends.


	5. //quick question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick question!

//hey guy it's the chubby here with a question! Would you guys would be okay with smut? Or nah? I've been thinking of doing some chapters on smut but I want you're guy's of approval. So leave in the comments if you want smut or nah?


	6. Maid dress and tuxedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toy freddy x mangle! SMUT  
> S-M-U-T  
> NO LIKEY NO READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to ask what ship you wanted first and these came up first on my mind.

It was after 10 and everyone left for the day, Jeremy not arriving yet. Mangle and Fredrick were in the kid's cove, the others in far rooms and mangle was putting they're plan in action. "Hey Fredrick, I want to try some clothes on, want to join me", they asked Fredrick. "S-Sure", Fredrick blushed a bit as he stood up them. Mangle grabbed some clothes from the the company's extra costumes and grabbed themselves a tuxedo and handed Fredrick a maid's outfit (with panties included ;D).

Fredrick blushed wildly. "Y-You want me to wear this? I-I Would look ugly in it", he frowned a bit. Mangle felt a tug on his heart. "Don't worry, I think you will look cute in it", Mangle smiled reassuring Fredrick. "A-Alright", he said as he went to the other corner to get get dressed. Mangle took of their dress and easily went into they're tux and now showed that they were actually was a he. He liked to be in dresses since in felt good to him, but now he wanted to see his lovers in a dress. "U-Um mangle?", Fredrick said behind him

"Ye-", Mangle stopped. Fredrick's plumped figure looked so cute in the maid's outfit. Mangle blushed. "H-How do I look?", Fredrick nervously asked. Mangle stepped forward and and hugged Fredrick. "You are so damn cute", Mangle kissed Fredrick deeply on the lips. Fredrick closed his eyes in bless. Mangle, meanwhile was turned on. He got closer to Fredrick and Fredrick blushed when he felt Mangle's boner. Fredrick lightly rubbed Mangle's boner. Mangle pulled back slowly. "Naughty, naughty", Mangle smirked. Fredrick had a small grin on his face.

"You asked for it", Mangle purred as he slowly left hickeys on Fredrick's neck. His hand traveled up Fredrick's thigh. Fredrick squirmed a little a bit, but let Mangle continued. Slowly Mangle rubbed the others balls softly. Fredrick bit his lip. Mangle lifted Fredrick up and Fredrick wrapped his legs around Mangle's waist. Mangle kept on giving Fredrick hickey's and propped him on a counter. Making his way down to Fredrick's dick. He pulled down the panties and Fredrick's cock was standing, pretty average sized, and started to jerk him off. Fredrick groaned softly. 

Mangle smirked as he began to deep throat Fredrick. Fredrick jolted and gasped. He moaned softly. Mangle wanted to see more of this as he moved his head and sucked on him. "M-Mangle", Fredrick groaned, gripping on to the dress. Mangle bobbed his head faster, sucking even more. Feeling Fredrick's dick throb he knew he was going to come. "M-Mangle~", Fredrick moaned out as he came in Mangle's mouth. Mangle swallowed most of it.

"Did it feel good?", Mangle asked softly, slowly pulling down his pants along with his briefs. His dick lubed with pre-cum. Fredrick nodded, panting softly. " I know a way to make you feel even better, for both of us. Do you want it?", he asked. Fredrick nodded and had a hunger in his eyes for Mangle's dick to be inside of him. Mangle's dick slowly slipped into Fredrick's ass. Mangle moaning on how tight Fredrick was. Fredrick shivered in delight on how big was Mangle. They both waited a bit for both of them to get adjusted. "Are you ready?", Mangle asked. "Yes", Fredrick said as he stared at Mangle's eyes.

Mangle slowly went in and out, holding on to Fredrick's waist. Fredrick gasped softly, feeling good. "F-Faster, please", Fredrick begged. Mangle nodded as he followed Fredrick's commanded. "A-Ah~", Fredrick moaned as Mangle nibbled Fredrick's neck. "M-Mangle~", Fredrick moaned. "Say it again", Mangle smirked as he pushed even harder in Fredrick. "Mm~ Mangle~", Fredrick moaned. Clawing Mangle's back a bit. Mangle shivered from it as he went even more faster and harder. "You're so big~", Fredrick moaned. "You're so tight", Mangle groaned as he slammed into Fredrick's ass.

"Ah~!", Fredrick gasped. Mangle repeatedly slammed into Fredrick in a fast pace. "Yes~!", Fredrick moaned over and over again. "God, it feels so good inside you. ", Mangle groaned as he flipped Fredrick over to a doggy style to get a better angle. Fredrick arched his back and let out a loud moan, not caring who would hear them. "M-Mangle, I'm going to cum again!", Fredrick called out. "Go ahead~", Mangle purred as he some how got even deeper in Fredrick. A few moment later, Fredrick moaned out his lover's name as he came. No long after, Mangle filled up Fredrick's ass. Not pulling out just yet. They both breathed heavily. "Did it feel good?", Fredrick asked. "It felt amazing", Mangle smirked as he kissed Fredrick's cheek. 

Slowly he got his dick out of Fredrick's asshole. Cum came along with him, dripping out of Fredrick's ass. Fredrick shivered in bless as his lovers juices came out of him. Mangle licked some off Fredrick's ass. Mangle picked up Fredrick,turned him around and set him on his lap and kissed him deeply. "That was fun", Fredrick grinned after they pulled back. "I want to see you in that dress even more now", Mangle grinned. "Oh you~", Fredrick laughed as they softly kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I hope I did good for your guys!


End file.
